


It's Easy With You

by OKnightOfBreath



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Rating May Change, Slow Burn, probably, tags will be added as I go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 15:05:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8582977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OKnightOfBreath/pseuds/OKnightOfBreath
Summary: The music started and the redhead stood up again, head bobbing along to it and singing along with it when the lyrics came up. Eita swore he’d heard the song somewhere before but he couldn’t figure out where from. It didn’t help that he was temporarily distracted by his efforts to not laugh at Satori’s loud singing and silly little dance. It was impressive that he knew all the words, though. At least up to the chorus that is, because that’s when it hit Semi where he’d heard this before.“Is this from Naruto?”Tendou stopped his dance and turned to Semi with a sheepish grin.“Well… You see… It’s not not from Naruto.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> It's kind of short but it's a start! Sorry, I know a lot of people are waiting for the next chapter of the pretty setter chat but I've hit a slight wall with that. (I'll get back to it soon, I promise!)
> 
> For now, I hope this will suffice! I just couldn't resist the urge to write a tensemi college au!

Moving into a college dorm was both a liberating and incredibly stressful experience. Semi was finally able to do whatever the hell he wanted without his parents constantly breathing down his neck. But first he had to deal with an awkwardly long car ride and an awkward, drawn-out goodbye full with “are you going to be okay”s, “are you sure”s and reminders to call if he needed help and to visit home when he could. Don’t get him wrong, he loved his parents. It’s just that they tended to be a bit overwhelming at times.

With a sigh, he navigated his way around campus and to the dorm building. He’d seen a handful of other students milling around but made no effort to interact with them – it was _far_ too early and he hadn’t had a single drop of coffee. Unfortunately, he still had to check-in with his dorm’s resident advisor. But he could stay civil enough for that.

Fifteen minutes and a flight of stairs later, Semi flopped onto what he now claimed as his bed in what he now claimed as his room. It didn’t really matter, though. By the looks of things, his roommate hadn’t turned up yet. Eita would be surprised if it wasn’t for the fact that his parents had woken him up at an ungodly hour to start their journey. Thinking about it made his eyelids droop, suddenly too heavy to keep open. He hadn’t even put his sheets on the bed yet, but it’s not like that bothered him. Any sleep he could get, he would. Unpacking could wait until later.

‘Later’ came much earlier than Eita would have liked. His sleep (though, it was more of a nap at this point) was disrupted by the rather loud entrance of who he assumed to be his new roommate. Refusing to even open his eyes, Eita just scrunched up his face and groaned softly.

“Oh shit whaddup,” Came a deep, monotone voice. “Your roommate’s already here, dude.”

Was… was that a fucking _meme_? Eita wasn’t awake enough to deal with that level of shit right now. Maybe if he just pretended to sleep they’d leave him the fuck alone.

“Weeeell,” Started another voice, sounding cheerful and mischievous, “they seem like a pretty deep sleeper, so…” Okay, that didn’t sound good. “Want to draw dicks on ‘em?”

Okay, nope.

With the most deadly, venomous glare he could manage (which wasn’t difficult, seeming as he’d just been woken up) he lifted his head to look at the two who’d entered the room.

“Draw dicks on me and you die.” It wasn’t his best threat but the glare seemed to work on at least one of them – the redhead – seeming as he put his hands up as if to surrender. Though he did have a silly grin on his face and Eita couldn’t decide if it was from nervousness or amusement. “Why draw dicks, anyway? What are you, twelve?”

“Yeah, on a scale from one to ten.” The reply came from the one with the monotone voice. He was maybe slightly taller than the other one – it was difficult to tell with the other’s spiked hair – and his hair was dark and messy, like he hadn’t bothered with it at all that morning.

Eita raised a brow at him, confused. “… What.”

All the stranger did was give a one shouldered shrug, blank expression still on his face. In response Semi just rolled his eyes and flopped back down on the bed which resulted in drawing a short laugh from the redhead.

“You know, you’re meant to put the sheets and stuff on before you sleep on it.” Eita could still see the amused grin from this angle so he politely replied by flipping him off. He briefly worried about making a poor impression but when he heard a laugh from his new roommate and a snort from his laid-back friend, he knew he hadn’t offended them (yet).

“Well, I’m going to leave you and your new best friend to get settled in.” Eita glanced over even though it was clear the laid-back guy was talking to the redhead. Said redhead looked like he was about to protest but the other guy spoke again before he could. “I’ve got my own dorm to move in to, my own new roommate to bless with my presence. I’ll swing by again later to make sure you haven’t died.” He didn’t even wait for a reply before he turned and left, taking his stuff in the process.

Which left Semi with the awkward situation of talking to his new roommate without the aid or comfort that came with someone else being there.

Which lead to Semi just spouting the first thing that came to mind.

“We don’t even know each other’s names; I doubt we could qualify as best friends.” At least it wasn’t a terrible conversation starter. Reluctantly, Eita shifted into a seated position and looked over at the other.

The redhead burst into laughter again, doing an exaggerated bow to Eita. “Tendou Satori! Pleasure to meet ya!”

Eita nodded slightly, stifling a yawn before speaking. “Semi Eita. Uh… you too, Tendou.” Semi knew he wasn’t the best when it came to conversations so he hoped that his new ‘friend’ was better at it than he was.

Tendou nodded approvingly, grinning widely as he tilted his head to the side. “Now then, Eita-kun,” Wasn’t it a bit too soon to be on first name basis? “Shall we get moved in to our brilliant new home?”

With a groan Eita slowly stood up, glancing at the bags he’d left at the base of his bed. Option one was to just leave that stuff there ‘til he needed it and option two was to do as suggested and unpack now. Option one had a lot of problems, for example: Semi possibly needing something urgently and having to go through all of his bags until he found it. Option two was definitely the smarter choice, but…

He let out a sigh. “Might as well get it over with… God, I could use some coffee right now.”

Across from him Satori started stroking his chin and tapping his foot thoughtfully. After a moment, he clicked his fingers, his grin returning. “Ah! I don’t have coffee but some upbeat music might make you feel more awake!” Before even waiting for a reply he trotted off back into the small living area of their dorm, shuffling stuff around out of Semi’s line of sight.

His curiosity getting the better of him, Semi walked over to the door and watched as Tendou set up what looked like a docking station of some sort. His roommate hummed a happy tune as he tapped his phone, selecting music and pressing play.

The music started and the redhead stood up again, head bobbing along to it and singing along with it when the lyrics came up. Eita swore he’d heard the song somewhere before but he couldn’t figure out where from. It didn’t help that he was temporarily distracted by his efforts to not laugh at Satori’s loud singing and silly little dance. It was impressive that he knew all the words, though. At least up to the chorus that is, because that’s when it hit Semi where he’d heard this before.

“Is this from **_Naruto_**?”

Tendou stopped his dance and turned to Semi with a sheepish grin.

“Well… You see… It’s not _not_ from Naruto.”

Eita wasn’t sure how to respond. He couldn’t decide between wanting to laugh and wanting to facepalm.

At the very least, living with Tendou would be… _interesting_.

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me on [tumblr](http://punksemi.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
